Lo prohibido se vuelve tentador
by Briel Black
Summary: Prohibido... como odio esa palabra, si no existiera, podría caminar a tu lado sin miedo a las miradas que nos obligan a escondernos, podría amarte y demostrártelo frente a todos, no sentiría la necesidad de esconderme, de ocultar esto que siento por ti.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Lo prohibido se vuelve tentador.**

Te beso ¿Por qué?... impulsos, podría ser, pero... es algo... prohibido.

Te aparto de mí bruscamente, a pesar de que no quiero. Me tomas de los hombros y me abrazas, con miedo, con deseo, lo mismo que yo siento en este momento. Puedo sentir tu corazón palpitando fuertemente contra mi pecho, rápido, estas nerviosa, es algo seguro. En cambio yo estoy mucho más nervioso que tú, el sentirte tan cerca mío, el saber que recién te he besado, el saber que, a pesar de todo deseo mío hacia ti o tuyo hacia mi es, completamente prohibido, simplemente eso, algo prohibido. Me separo de ti, lo suficiente como para verte a los ojos, para sentir tu aliento a menta rebotando contra mis labios, algo realmente tentador. Te acercas a mí, con ese sonrojo en tus mejillas que me vuelve completamente loco, te descuidas, aprovecho el momento y te beso de nuevo. Inevitablemente, después de unos segundos, te separo de mí. Comienzo a hablar.

-Esto no está bien-

-Pero...-

-No está bien, no podemos seguir con esto-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no podemos- te digo, a pesar de que en mi interior te desee con mas fuerza ahora que nunca -Hacer esto a escondidas es algo prohibido- Prohibido... como odio esa palabra, si no existiera, podría caminar a tu lado sin miedo a las miradas que nos obligan a escondernos, si no existiera podría amarte y demostrártelo frente a todos, no sentiría la necesidad de esconderme, de ocultar esto que siento por ti... ¿Por que tuviste que ser de mi familia? si para estar contigo tengo que sacrificar mi lugar en el clan, lo hare, no tengo duda, por tu amor yo haría cualquier cosa.

-Pero yo te quiero, te quiero como no te das una idea- Dices al borde del llanto.

-Yo no te quiero Hinata... te amo, pero lo que estamos haciendo esta mal y no podemos continuarlo- digo de la manera que solo uso contigo desde el día que comenzamos esto, tus ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas, estás desesperada.

-Yo también te amo Neji, y tengo miedo de perderte-

-Hinata no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con un amor imposible, algo entre nosotros es prohibido, conoces mejor que nadie las reglas del clan y algo como esto jamás podría ser aceptado-

-Si es... ¡Si es necesario renunciare al clan!-

-¡No!... por favor no hagas eso, no te dejare hacer algo que perjudique tu futuro-

-Entonces...-

-Eres mi prima y algo entre ambos jamás podrá darse, pero yo nunca voy a poder evitar el amor que te tengo-

-Yo... yo tampoco podre... eso te lo puedo asegurar... por eso quiero que lo que tenemos tú y yo no se termine... por favor...- Incesantes lágrimas recorren parte de tu rostro, no sabes cuanto me duele verte llorar de esta manera.

-Tiene que...- A pesar de que no quiera, debemos cumplir las reglas, te quiero, te amo, pero esto no puede continuar.

-No... No quiero perderte... secretamente, si es necesario siempre lo are de esa manera, pero quiero estar a tu lado...-

-Yo también deseo con toda mi alma eso...-

-Entonces... ¿Por qué?...-

-Porque es prohibido-

-Pero es algo tentador... y yo ya no puedo evitarlo-

-Y supongo que yo tampoco- después de pronunciar estas palabras te beso, pero no de la misma manera de siempre, sino de un modo salvaje y verdaderamente intenso, para mi no es nada desagradable y dudo que para ti lo sea.

Hinata Hyuuga, a pesar de todo impedimento hemos luchado por estar juntos. Dejaré de mentirle a mi corazón y diré la verdad, yo te amo y tú también lo haces. En este momento no hay nada que se pueda interponer entre nosotros, y aunque llegara a haberlo lucharemos incansablemente por este amor, que, aunque oculto, arde dentro de nuestros corazones mas que el mismo fuego. Es algo prohibido, lo se y lo sabes, pero después de todo, en muchas ocasiones...

"Lo prohibido... se vuelve tentador" 


End file.
